All The Nevers In Life
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Entry 7 of 7 for Swimmer's Week Of Summer One Shots and Father's Day one shot. Based off of the State Farm commercial. Jay never intended for any of this to happen, but it did, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Contains Jaya fluff. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey everyone! Since I have a lack of time right now, I'm combining my final summer one shot and father's day one shot. It's based on the State Farm add with the guy saying he's never going to do anything. You know which one I'm talking about? Well after seeing that add so much, I came up with a ninjago version of it about a year ago and finally got to writing it. Also, there's Jaya in this in case that's not your cup of tea.**

"Jay, how was your first day of school?" Edna asked all sweetly when Jay got off the bus.

"Horrible! I made a new friend, but he got cooties, so now we can't be friends!" Jay protested.

"Just because he has cooties doesn't mean you can't be friends," Edna said trying to improvise.

"Even so, I'm never getting married," Jay decided.

(Time Skip)

"Jay, what's got you so wound up lately?" Cole asked one night as him, Kai, and Jay sat around in the kitchen as Cole shoved cake down his throat.

Kai smirked, "He's afraid Nya's not going to like the ring he picked out."

Cole paused mid bite, "wow. I didn't realize this was going to be so soon. Congrats buddy!"

(Time skip)

Nya and Jay squeezed onto the plane trying to find a spot. They'd agreed to go with a cheaper flight so they could do more on their honeymoon, but this, this was just insane! Finally they found a spot: right in front of the screaming child.

Two hours of screaming and Jay had had enough, "we're never having children."

"Mmmm-nnnn," Nya agreed trying just as hard to block out the sound.

(Time skip)

"You gonna be okay?" Jay asked and squeezed Nya's pale hand.

"I think so. Are you?" She replied.

"I'm a little nervous. I mean, in nine months, we could be parents. What if we don't do a good job raising it?"

"Don't worry Jay. You'd make a perfect father," Nya replied and kissed his cheek. The two walked into the hospital together ready for whatever news came their way.

(Time skip)

"I don't think I've slept in a week," Kai moaned and slumped into the kitchen table, "I don't think I can handle small children much longer."

Nya smiled sympathetically and picked up a slimy teething ring, "I don't think we can either."

"We're never having another kid," Jay agreed and took a much needed sip off coffee and sighing when Isabelle spit out the oatmeal they were currently trying to feed her.

(Time skip)

"Boy or girl?" Cole demanded the minute Jay, Nya, and Isabelle returned to the bounty, "we've all placed our best."

"Seriously?" Nya replied.

"Yeah. Lloyd and I think girl. Zane thinks boy, and Kai just wants a boy so it can be named after him."

"Well, sorry Cole. It's going to be a boy," Jay smiled, "and, Kai, we're not naming him after you. We're thinking Alex."

(Time skip)

"Mommy, Daddy, i accidentally wet the bed. I'm really sorry," Alex sniffed and shook Jay awake.

"It's okay bud. I'll change your pajamas and you can sleep with Mommy and I tonight," Jay rushed Alex back to his room trying not to wake either Nya or Isabelle, but the moment he flicked the lights on, Isabelle woke.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Alex wet the bed, so he's going to sleep with Mommy and Daddy for tonight," Jay quickly explained, "try to go back to sleep."

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you too?" Isabelle clearly lied, but Jay didn't care. This was his perfect little daughter here.

"Of course."

Nya woke up when Jay attempted to get Isabelle and Alex settled in between them, "what's going on?" She asked, rolling over.

"The kids are sleeping with us tonight."

Naturally, the kids fell right back asleep.

"I'm never letting go of this," Jay yawned.

"Neither am I. I told you you'd make a perfect father."

 **So, there you have it! Happy Father's Day, this one goes out to you Dad! So question time!**

 **What did you do for father's day? We went to my grandparents and water skiied and tubes.**

 **Who knows which State Farm commercial I'm talking about?**

 **Does anybody know which movie I was referencing in the ring part? This is a REALLY tough one!**

 **Goodnight everyone.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
